


Help?

by ladeedadaday



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Emma and Henry besties, F/M, High School AU, IGNORE THAT PLEASE, IK PAUL WENT TO SYCAMORE, M/M, Physical Abuse (probably), Sadness, They’re all in HS, Verbal Abuse, the same one, theatre nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: Henry’s in troubleeee.





	Help?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: They’re all seniors so pLOT is fiNe.

Emma pulled Henry in for another kiss, hot and heavy, as directed in the script. The pair laughed when they pulled apart.

“Cut!” Yells the director. “That was fantastic, you two! That looked great! But, Henry, when you two pull back the first time, can you hold her hands and then let her kiss you again?” Emma and Henry nodded.

“Anything else?” Emma asked, yawning.

“I’d like you two to figure out things you can do in the background together so the audience really understands how happy you are in the beginning. Other than that, rehearsal is over, nice job everybody!” The director instructed.

“Okay, c’mon, Hen.” Emma grabbed her bag, Henry struggling to follow along. They pushed through the doors and left the building, schlepping along to Emma’s car.

“This is such a weird show for me,” Henry sighed.

“I know that tone. It’s not the show. What’s going on and who do I have to beat up?” Emma punches her fist into her hand before turning the key.

“No one. It’s just… Teddy’s mad at me _again_ because I have to kiss you a lot in this show.” Henry stared out the window and sighed again, louder this time.

“Henry Geoffrey Hidgens, you are a _gay man_ and Ted’s upset because we kiss onstage?” She says, an almost playful tone in her voice.

“He also tells me that it bothers him when you say you love me because he keeps telling me that I’m a…” She grabbed his arm for he was on the verge of tears.

“_Henry_?” She whispered. “Please break up with him?” It was supposedly more of a comment but it rolled off her tongue in a question-esque form. “He’s hurting you. I can’t watch him hurt you like that.”

“I can’t. He knows where I live, he’ll be mean to you… call me a cheater… Em, he’s gonna hit me! I wasn’t supposed to tell you, oh, Good God, I’m done for,” He panicked. Emma tried to soothe him by rubbing her hand up and down his arm.

“First of all, babe, he’s not gonna go anywhere near my best friend. Second, I appreciate the thought but you’ve got to stop worrying about me, Hen. If we tell your parents do you think they’ll let me stay over and protect you?”

He smiled and rested his head against the seat. “Duh, they love you.”

She smiled, wider though. “And I love _you_. You’re like a brother even if you act like my dad and managed to have grey hair at 17.”

_“I love you too.”_


End file.
